GNR-001E/D GN Arms Type-E/D
The GNR-001 GN Arms Type E (aka GN Arms E, GN Arms) is a mobile armor/weapons platform created for Gundam Exia. The unit is piloted by Lasse Aeon. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed after the technical and combat data of GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel and GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia`, Celestial Being (CB) engineers originally tested Gundam Rasiel and the Sefer units to perfect add-on peripheral equipment in mid-battle while also perfecting the applications of GN Bit technology. Unfortunately, development of GN Bit technology for the third generation Gundams was halted after the lost of Sefer Rasiel. However, CB engineers continued to develop a new support/peripheral system(s) to increase and enhance the Gundams’ combat abilities and the GN Arms was the end-result of their research and development. The GN Arms is a limited-produced series and the successors to the GNR-000 GN Sefer series. Only two units were created and both of them were modified to reflect the combat themes of their respective assigned Gundams; GN Arms Type-E is fitted to complement GN-001 Gundam Exia. Although fitted after Gundam Exia, GN Arms E retains similarities to its counterpart and its components are one part of an overall tactical support system. For weapons, the GN Arms was designed to utilize different weaponry between its fighter and mobile armor (MA) form. Although armed with a specialized silhouette, it has limitations depending on its form. The units are armed with two sets of weaponry: standard and customized. The standard weaponry is featured in both units; both are armed with a pair of Large-Size GN Cannons and GN Claws. The cannons are hidden at the top-rear hatch, right on top of the thrusters. The top hatch provides protective shielding for the cannons as it is the most powerful (comparable to Gundam Virtue’s GN Bazooka) and vulnerable (its destruction can destroy the entire craft) in combat. The GN Claws is a three-pronged weapon inherited from the Gundam Avalanche Exia Dash armor system. It is a melee-type weapon, meant for close range bird-of-prey style attacks. However, the original GN Claws was built with beam sabers for extended reach and had greater attack capabilities against its enemy target(s); CB engineers (for some unknown reasons) removed that ability, limiting these particular GN Claws for mainly latching and tearing against its target(s). The claws are located at the underbelly of the GN Arms; they’re folded within the lower platform until deployed. However, while its standard weaponry makes it formidable, it is its specialized weaponry that gives the GN Arms its unique combative qualities. GN Arms E's customized equipment are its pair of Large-Size GN Swords and the GN Guns. The swords are larger versions of Exia’s swords; they’re GN particle-laced vibro-swords designed to cut through large targets (ex: mobile armors, spaceships, asteroids, etc). However, they’re specifically designed to puncture through GN Fields in case their enemy(s) managed to acquire GN technology. Designed after Exia's primary weapon, the GN Guns are built behind the sword. Although called guns, their firepower is comparable to Dynames' GN Rifle. The overall weapons silhouette gives the pair of gun-swords a focus in close-quarters combat (CQC), but balanced for mid-to-short range firing solutions. In terms of systems, the GN Arms is powered by GN particles. The units are built with GN Condensers to store a limited supply of particles; its pilot must be mindful of its particle reserves or risk a power-down in a compromising tactical position. However, the units are designed with a docking system that connects their respective Gundams’ GN Drive to help recharge their particles for extended operation usage. Celestial Being engineers also installed a GN Field for added protection against enemy attacks. While not built into the GN Arms, either units can utilize the Trans-Am System through their Gundams during emergency situations to temporarily enhance three times their normal combat capabilities. However, its overall systems risk reduction in performance after all its particles are expended. For combat, its native form is a fighter: GN Arms Mode. Able to fly in outer-space and Earth’s atmosphere, it can only utilize the GN Guns and Large-Size GN Cannons for high-speed heavy assault combat; it relies on its speed to flank and shoot down its target(s), similar to traditional aerial dog fighting. Unfortunately, its remaining weapons and abilities are offline in this form and its weapons are locked in place, lacking flexibility and dynamic firing solutions. As fixed weapons, they are limited to shooting down its target relative to the body positioning of the unit itself. While the units can deploy a GN Field, it was never used in this form; it suggests GN Arms either can't deploy its GN Field or has limited usage in its fighter form. Another weakness are the units' limitations in traveling between Earth and space; to compensate for those weaknesses, the Assault Container can be deployed to for enhanced tactical operations. Celestial Being engineers realized the GN Arms have limitations exiting Earth’s atmosphere and its overall mass is too great to fit into a linear train for a ride back into space. While not designed for the sole purpose of being an atmospheric shuttle, the Assault Container (AC) is a heavily armed tactical mini-MS carrier that can safely house Exia and GN Arms through some of the most treacherous conditions; the GN Arms bears little involvement in operations when docked. When combined with the AC, the GN Arms’ overall systems are not utilized other than its thrusters (providing additional thrust power to account for its added weight into the AC). Its overall body is safely shielded within the confines of the AC along with its respective Gundam (although they’re not docked together in any special configuration). Combined with the Gundam and powered by its GN Drive, the pilot of the GN Arms is transferred through a special lift and ported over the AC's helm for manning its flight controls and weapons; the AC is in complete control and the GN Arms is just along for the ride. However, should the container become compromised, the pilot can immediately transfer back into the GN Arms and eject Exia to escape and can recombine as a MA for advanced combat. When transforming into GN Armor, the pilot expands the unit into a large exo-suit combat system. The GN Arms opens in such a way that Exia simply "falls" its back onto the GN Armor, lock in place, and utilize its systems in a matter of seconds. The cockpit folds up and rotates to the rear of its frame. The mid-section expands and exposes a special docking module that docks directly with Exia's GN Drive Cone. The lower modules fold out to reveal its GN Claws and foot platform to dock with Exia's legs. Its fixed weapons are now unlocked and widened for Exia's arms to dock and utilizing it as an extension of its arms. In GN Armor combat, the armor is co-piloted by Lasse and Setsuna; the full aspects over its controls are not fully defined and its capabilities is based on observation. In battle, Setsuna has full control over Exia while Lasse seems to handle mainly propulsion and the MA's cannons during combat. Setsuna's influence over the MA seems to be limited to its control over the armor's GN Guns, Large-Size GN Swords, and the GN Claws; he relies on Lasse for evasive maneuvers, firing the cannons, and deploying its GN Field against enemy fire. Should the the GN Arms becomes critically damaged, Exia can simply pull itself out of the MA and resort to MS combat. Overall, the GN Arms units had proven their value in combat, however, it would be the last of its kind. While Celestial Being engineers continued to produce new support units in its GNR series, Celestial Being ceased creating of any kind of mobile armor. Instead, Celestial Being engineers focused on developing equipment to enhance the combat capabilities of their Gundams; it eliminates the need for mobile armors since their individual capabilities can surpass them. However, the combat and technical data of the GN Arms was used to help CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2, a multi-purpose warship that supplements and succeeds the GN Arms as the Gundams' most powerful combat support unit. Armaments ;*GN Claws :Refined and modified over the GN Claws taken from the GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia`, the GN Arms' claws are only usable in MA mode. However, unlike the Gundam Avalanche Exia`, the GN Arms' claws cannot create a beam saber at the tip. ;*Large-Size GN Cannons :Two large cannons are built on top of the GN Arms. While no official information has been released, the firepower (based on observation) is similar to Virtue's GN Bazooka. ;*Large-Size GN Swords :GN Arms Type-E is shown to carry two large GN Blades for melee combat. Because it's themed after Exia, the GN Sword has GN Beam Guns stored behind both GN Blades for shooting and slicing. ;*GN Beam Guns :The GN Beam Guns are stored behind both GN Swords.They are for shooting as the GN Sword is themed by Exia. System Features ;*GN Field :Utilizing the power of a Gundam's GN Drive, GN Arms can siphon the GN particles from a solar furnace to generate a particle field. ;*Trans-Am System :GN Arms alone can't utilize Trans-Am, but by siphoning GN particles from a Gundam, Trans-Am power can be shared in between both units when linked together. Variants ;*GNR-001D GN Arms Type-D History Defending Ptolemy After suffering several losses against Celestial Being, the UN Forces were granted access to 30 GN Drives which resulted in the creation of the GNX-603T GN-X - a mobile suit that could resist Celestial Being. Fearing the possibility of defeat, Sumeragi Lee Noriega had Lasse Aeon and Ian Vashti retrieve the GN Arms from one of their lagrange resource satellites. Lasse retrieved GN Arms Type E, while Ian retrieved GN Arms Type-D. Lasse/GN Arms Type-E made it back in time to assist the Ptolemy crew after their first encounter with UN Forces with their GN-X's in space. Lasse would later transport Setsuna/Exia down to Earth to assist him in his investigations while testing out the capabilities in between GN Arms Type E and the Assault Container. Aiding Setsuna In the final events of A.D. 2308, UN Forces successfully fended off Celestial Being. Last standing Gundam Meister, Setsuna F. Seiei, and Lasse/GN Arms Type-E fought against Alejandro Corner/Alvatore. GN Arms Type-E to defeat the enemy MA and won, but Lasse/GN Arms Type-E was severely damaged to continue to fight. After Setsuna/Exia defeated Alejandro/Alvaaron and subsequently disappeared, Lasse was rescued but it is unknown if the GN Arms Type-E was salvaged. Picture Gallery GN-Arms_Type_E_Article.jpg GN Armor Type-E.jpg|GNR-001E GN Armor Type-E GN Arms E.jpg|GNR-001E GN Armor Type-E - In combat GN Arms E vs Alvatore.jpg|GNR-001E GN Armor Type-E - Battling Alvatore GN Arms E slicing off Alvatore's Claw Arm.jpg|GNR-001E GN Armor Type-E - Slicing of Alvatore's Pincer Claw HG Exia GN Arms.jpg|GNR-001E GN Armor Type-E - Lineart SP-65.jpg|GN Armor Type-E Gundam War Card GNR-001E_GN_Armor_Type-E.jpg|SD GNR-001E GN Armor Type E (GN Fighter Mode) as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars GNR-001E_GN_Arms_Type-E.jpg|SD GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E (GN Arms Mode) as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Gunpla Hg00-gn-arms-e-exia.jpg|Gunpla Box Cover of GN Arms E GN ARMS E Gunpla.jpg GN ARMS E Gunpla II.jpg GN ARMS E Gunpla III.jpg Articles & References GN ARMS E Article.jpg External Links *GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E on MAHQ.net